Mykonos Shenandoah
A small percentage of the Orkish population have a genetic trait that makes their eyes a uniform milky white. An even smaller percentage have a trait wherein they are completely hairless (as opposed to simply being hairless below the eyebrows). Between these two odd traits and his dress sense it kinda seems like Mykonos was destined to be a protagonist. He doesn't really see himself this way though. Heck, up until recently he didn't even think he was a party member. He just wandered from place to place living off the land, hunting and fishing and selling whatever he didn't eat. Now he's been hired to work for your crew and he seems a little surprised but also pretty happy about it. Hard to tell. Personality Despite having an incredibly brooding and severe appearance, Mike is amongst the most formal and polite people on board the Silver Lining. He talks in a straight forward, amicable manner and (unlike everyone else on board) stops what he's doing to devote himself entirely to any conversation he is having. He is not presumptuous and slow to be offended. When Burstock sampled meat from an entire barbecue he had prepared to check that it wasn't poisoned, Mike was not upset that people didn't trust him but merely questioned the logistics of poisoning that much perfectly good meat just in case you run into people you want to kill. While he has expressed no sexual interest in anyone up to this point, He does tend to avoid looking at Burstock whenever she bends over or stretches, however. Role Mike is a very broadly useful party member. His damage is only average and he has no innate healing ability. He does offer a range of status effects and crowd control with his variety of ranged and melee attacks as well as making use of a bunch of accoutrements. A well travelled individual, Mike seems to know more about various mobs and locations than other crew members. He can offer useful advice for adventuring, survival and weapon maintenance. Basic Attacks (free) STAB Mike rushes an opponent and shanks them 20 damage ARROW Mike shoots an arrow at the enemy 40 damage CALTROPS Mike scatters 4 cornered metal jacks on the ground. Any opponent who attempts close combat will take 20 damage that ignores armour. After which, more jacks will need to be placed. CLOUDJAR Mike breaks a cloudjar at the opponents feet, Halves opponents ranged ability. If it is a random encounter, the party can escape at this point. KARUBIN Crouching down, Mike takes careful aim with the rifle on his back and does 80 damage to one opponent. He must spend the next turn reloading if he does this. Getting Serious (2 points) FIND A GAP Drawing an arrow from a smaller separate quiver Mike takes careful aim with his bow and shoots someone where they are unarmoured. The shot ignores their armour and will damage them for an additional 15 damage a turn for 5 turns, as it is poisoned. BOOMFLASK Mike throws a boomflask at an enemy. It does 40 damage to anyone caught in it, then 20 the next turn. Ignores armour. BREAKER Reaching into a back holster, Mike, fires both barrels of a sawn-off shotgun into an opponents midsection. Does 120 damage. PIN DOWN Mike shoots and arrow through an opponents lower limbs. Rooting them to the spot. Deals 40 damage. The opponent may not move until they have spent two turns removing the arrows All Out (4 Points) FIRE STORM Holding a boomflask between each finger, Mike hurls them at the enemy before shooting them with his breaker. All enemies in the explosion are dealt 70 damage and another 20 for the next two turns. SMOKE AND MURDER Mike throws down multiple cloud jars around the opponents giving him time to access and prep the high powered hunting rifle on his back. He deals 600 damage, divided however you like. Good if you have one big guy or 100 really wimpy dudes to deal with. Ignores armour. MIKE HAS 8 POINTS PER DAY TO USE ON ATTACKS. Non combat abilities HOLD STILL A SEC Mike patches up a team member for 20 damage. Cannot be done in combat. HARVEST After a corpse has been looted, Mike can check it for potion ingredients. LISTEN UP Mike listens out for what may be ahead. Not as effective as Highballs scouting but can be done multiple times per day CAMP So long as there's no immediate danger, anywhere Mike is can be a place for a quick rest. '''MOG CALL '''Mike is familiar with the various calls and responses of Mogwomps. he knows what each means and knows how to do them himself. I don't know if that's useful or not. Trivia Mike seems to have above average hearing, even for an Ork. Not only has he unintentionally eavesdropped once or twice but he has consistently called Joey Donuts 'Joonda', despite Joey never telling Mike he was from there. He apparently just spotted his accent. Mike may have spent extended time amongst mogwomps. Not only does he know their calls, but he is the only member of the party to tolerate what they do with their fries. Mike smokes a pipe. Whether he's smoking tobacco or something else remains unknown. Though he appears to have long hair, Mike is spear bald. What was thought to be his hair was actually a smaller cloth hood he has under his leather hood. The clasp on Mikes cloak bears the symbol of Zanqui. The dragon god usually associated with potions, carelessness, mogwomps and many of the stranger sentient creatures in the Garlands. Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Orks Category:Guys Category:Crew Category:Survivors